Rigby's Flame
by Xavious216
Summary: Rigby decides to take a load off with a little rest and relaxation, at a strip club. Though this will be a trip he'll never forget.


Rigby stretched his arms out as he drove the golf cart to a little joint just within the city's vicinity. He smiled as he thought about the clip of ones he had in his pocket. Working three weeks straight gave him a lot of tension he needed to 'release'. He put the cart in park and stepped out. The cursive neon said 'Jeremy's Joint.' There were a few cars out and about, some worse off then his own ride of choice. He shrugged and stepped inside. The room was orchestrated to look like a ballroom, chandelier included, creating a 'formal' atmosphere. The place was always spotless, thanks to the owner's friend who also worked the bar. Sure he and Rigby traded spiteful words the first day, but they quickly became friendly once Rigby got over his temper. The lights were usually dim, but the neon lights lining the corners always helped in coordination and traveling around the crowded room. The bar in the corner was certainly inviting to Rigby, but he didn't have the money for a good drink and a good show. Luckily he spotted Eileen at the bar. He walked up and sat next to her on the stool. Though he was finally taller, his legs still dangled beneath the table. "Hey Eileen, think you can buy me a drink?" Eileen looked up in surprise and confusion for a moment. She shook it off and ordered him a Serrice Ice Brandy.

"The next act will be ready in five." He scurried off and sat closely to the stage in eager anticipation, drink in hand. There were a few ladies next to him and, as he looked around, he realized it was lady's night. The pink, fluorescent lights gave it away. He groaned out loud for an awkward performance. He was never really into the same sex, but this was his only day off so...

"Introducing to the stage, a favorite of the ladies, The Red Capped Throbbing Warrior of Love!"

The lights dimmed and focused on the stage. The bass slowly kicked in as Beyonce's Partition began playing. A tall, slender chipmunk stepped through the curtains, clad in black, latex pants with a shirt to match. Sleeveless. The shirt had a rediculous yellow 'A' stitched into the right pocket, the red cap didn't help and on his feet were six inch stilettos. The deep, blue eyes were what really drew Rigby's attention. The latex hugged 'The Warrior's' body closely as he sensually stepped towards the pole. He could tell the munk had a more feminine figure and the latex really showed off his ass. He began with a few thrusts to catch anyone's eye who weren't already looking. He shifted into more melodic styles of dance, showing off every inch of his form. Rigby hadn't realized, but he ate up every second of it. He almost fell out of his chair when The Warrior did the splits right in front of him. He winked at Rigby and before he knew it, Rigby was handing him a twenty. A twenty! The Warrior rubbed his furred hand against Rigby's face before slowly drawing back. He layed down on his back, giving Rigby full view of his inner thighs. Though the music drowned out his words, he could see The Warrior mouth the words, "Go ahead, you can touch me."

Rigby rubbed his hand up The Warrior's leg. Something must have caught The Warrior's attention as his eyes darted to the bar. He chuckled and moved Rigby's hand away. He stood up and walked over to the pole, shaking his hips all the way. Rigby didn't know what came over him, but The Warrior's eyes were so enticing, and his body was... indescribable. He was left flushed red and wanting. The ladies' glare burned into the back of Rigby's skull, but he paid it no attention. When The Warrior grabbed the pole with his right hand, he looked at the crowd and slowly licked his lips as he winked at them. He wrapped his leg around the shaft and spun once, twice, three times before climbing to the top. As he wrapped his other leg around, he leaned back to grab the pole, more of his belly being revealed under the tunic. He stretched his legs out wide, giving a full display of his wrather large member, causing the crowd to cheer. Rigby sat back and fanned his flustered face with a few of the ones he had brought along. He slid down the pole and stopped just before hitting the floor. He planted his feet firmly before twirling about and resting on his rump. He ripped a part of the pants on the upper thighs and began crawling towards Rigby, almost like a predator and Rigby was his prey. As he got closer, the pants slowly fell away. The Warrior looked at him with such desire and passion. Rigby could feel his heartbeat hammering away in his chest. Again, The Warrior's eyes dart over, this time to a back room Rigby was unfamiliar with. He could hear him sigh and smile sadly at Rigby. He stood up, bowed to the crowd, and began making his way for the curtain. Swaying, always swaying, his hips. Rigby's eyes were glued to his rear. He winked at Rigby one last time and... He... Blew him a kiss! Rigby caught it like a school girl and blushed hotly. He could see The Warrior chuckle as he disappeared behind the curtain. The applause was deafening, but he paid it no mind. He waited for his heart to stop thumping in his ears before he could think clearly. He sighed in bliss as he thought of 'The Warrior.' His body was captivating, his eyes? Inviting. Or maybe that was his lips. The loud speaker clicked on and Chad's voice could be heard. "If any of you lovely ladies- or uhm gentleman- would like a personal dance from The Warrior, come see me. I'll get you set up."


End file.
